


Dragonblood's Kindness

by AlexisRedDragon



Series: Kisfyire's Dragonic Journey [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisRedDragon/pseuds/AlexisRedDragon
Summary: Traveling performer Kisfyire Galaelon makes one of her fairly regular visits to her best friend, May Summerclaw.





	Dragonblood's Kindness

     A young woman was walking down a grassy path, carefully examining a map. She was a curious sort of being, with pointed ears and long hair paired with horns, wings, and limbs coated in red scales. She'd walked this path many times, but every time she needed directions. After all, when you're Kisfyire Galaelon, you travel a lot, and it gets hard to remember where everything is in such a big world. Kisfyire looked up from her map and was greeted by the sight of a fantastic stone tower standing high over a field of brightly colored flowers. _There it is_ , Kisfyire thought to herself. The tower looked like the home of a brilliant and powerful wizard, but Kisfyire knew that the occupant wasn't some old man in robes and a pointy hat. A wooden sign set into the front yard read “Summerclaw”, the name of the girl Kisfyire came to visit like she had many times before. The half-dragon girl knocked on the door, and after a moment it was opened by a human girl with glasses and short, messy brown hair.

     “Kissy! I thought you'd lost your way!”, the girl exclaimed as she embraced Kisfyire.

     “C'mon, May, you know me! I only get lost like, three times on the way here!”, Kisfyire responded with a smile, returning the hug. “Where's Zahhak?”

     “Oh, he's upstairs at the moment, gnawing on a bone he found. You want to see him first?”, May inquired.

     “Yeah, I hope he's still hungry. I brought him a turkey leg!” Kisfyire and May began walking up the spiral stairs, and Kisfyire took the moment to look around the room they were now leaving. It looked the same as ever, a wooden interior with books and scraps of paper all over the place. The fireplace on the opposite side of the circular room was smoldering slightly, implying that a fire had recently been put out. The second floor was a kitchen, with cupboards lining much of the walls. On a wooden table sat a pseudodragon chewing on a small bone.

     “Zahhak, Kissy's here!”, May announced, and almost immediately the normally shy creature stopped what it was doing and turned to see the guest, dropping the bone and scampering over to meet her.

     “Hey there, buddy! I brought something for you!~”, Kisfyire said in a singsong voice as she brought out a turkey leg from a pouch in her bag. She offered it to the small dragon, and it grabbed the meat with its teeth and pulled it out of her hand, gratefully yet greedily scarfing down the poultry. Kisfyire turned to look at May. “So, how are the research projects going? Any progress?”

     May started absentmindly twirling a hair from her brunette bangs, embarrassed. “Well... not really. I still don't know which Draconic Bloodline I'm from, all I know is it's probably one of the fire breathing ones; red. gold, or brass. As for the other project, Tiamat is still the only five-headed dragon I can find, and the only possible way I know of to BECOME one yourself is the Wish spell, and that's only if the Gods allow it. I've checked the Draconomicon, a few more obscure books on dragons, multiple books of spells, a really old one on transforming yourself that I'm SURE wasn't made with good intentions in mind...” May trailed off, avoiding Kisfyire's gaze.

     “Oh, don't worry about it! We never expected this to be easy, did we?” Kisfyire clapped May on the back reassuringly. “I'm sure you've been putting a lot of effort into this, and it's not your fault if the information just isn't there!”

     “What about you, then? Do you have any exciting tales of adventure and romance?”, May asked, happy to change the subject.

     “None that I haven't already told you. But if you'd like”, Kisfyire lowered her voice to a seductive whisper as she started to trace her finger over May's collarbone, “we can have our own tale of adventure and romance tonight.~”

     May's face turned as red as Kisfyire's scales. “N-not right now! We haven't even had dinner yet!I-I was gonna make a really nice chicken recipe I found in my grandma's old cookbook!”, May stuttered.

     Kisfyire giggled at how flustered May had become, but didn't acknowledge it further. “Okay, I can help! I'll try not to burn this one.” Zahhak had finished his turkey leg, and was now basking out on the wooden table, contentedly full. May had just started getting out her cutting board before abruptly stopping and turning to Kisfyire.

     “Wait, I just remembered! I have something for you!”

     Kisfyire also stopped what she was doing, suddenly curious. “Is it a new set of lingerie you want me to try on?”

     “N-no, nothing like that! I made something for you! Come on, I'll show you!” May put down the cutting board she was holding and gestured for Kisfyire to follow her, leading her to the next floor. There were more books and tables up here, but on one of the tables sat a crystal ball, a pinkish red color, which looked like it was full of tiny lightning bolts. “You know how you keep telling me how pretty my magical pearl is?”, May asked, referring to the sphere.

     “Yeah? I mean, it looks as cool as always.”, Kisfyire replied, staring at the pearl.

     “Well, I kinda used it as inspiration for something. It took a while to make, but here it is!” May picked up an object hidden under a bit of cloth and handed it to Kisfyire.

     Even more curious now, Kisfyire pulled off the cloth to reveal an oval-shaped object. It was like a mosaic of shards in various shades of red with a few golden shards speckled about. It had a few carefully positioned holes on one side, and what looked like a mouthpiece protruding from it. “Is this what I think it is?”, Kisfyire questioned, looking up from it at May with increasing excitement.

     “It's an ocarina! A mosaic ocarina, made out of dragon eggshells! The eggshell fragments are too old to have any magical properties on their own, but I bet you could do some really cool things with it! Give it a try!”

     Kisfyire put her lips over the mouthpiece and gave it a blow. It made a satisfying musical noise. She experimented with placing her fingertips over different parts of the ocarina to change the sound, and it clearly worked as well as you could hope an instrument made of such exotic materials could. “This is amazing!”, Kisfyire exclaimed in delight. “Thank you so much, May!” Kisfyire leaned forward to give May a peck on the cheek, and examined the ocarina again, taking in the beauty of its design. “I'm gonna keep this forever, and play it in all my performances!”

     May looked quite pleased herself, relieved that it worked properly and that Kisfyire would actually use it. “You're welcome! It took a while to learn how to make it and get all the materials, but since it was for you, it was definitely worth it! Want to go back to preparing dinner?”

     “Yeah, I'll work extra hard to not burn anything!”, Kisfyire replied with cheer, and the two went back downstairs to resume their evening together.

**Author's Note:**

> The dragon ocarina is KIsfyire's main spellcasting instrument as a bard. I imagine the eggshell fragments used to make it are from red, gold, and brass dragons. While a mosaic dragon eggshell ocarina sounds valuable, if she tried to sell it for some reason, she'd only get paid as much as she would for a normal ocarina, for gameplay purposes.


End file.
